wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krater Un'Goro
Bujny Krater Un'Goro (przez qirajich uważany za "Boże ziemie") leży na południowym krańcu Południowego Kalimdoru, pomiędzy Tanaris a Silithus. Mimo że jest to kraina zupełnie odizolowana od reszty świata i uwięziona między dwiema pustyniami, jest to kraj pełen egzotycznego życia i jeszcze bardziej egzotycznych stworzeń. Pylony i kamienni giganci, którzy wędrują po kraterze wzięli się tutaj z niewiadomych powodów, a gdy kliknie się na pylon, tooltip mówi, że został on umieszczony z niewiadomych powodów. Te pylony mogą wskazywać, że tytani mogą powrócić, gdyż informacja o drugiej ich wizycie w Azeroth dostępna jest na hologramie zarówno przed Uldum, jak i w Uldaman. Jednak pylony te mogą być również odpowiednikami filarów z Basenu Scholazar. Awatar Freyi, Strażniczki Życia, również wspomina, że Un'Goro to kraina podobna do Scholazar, gdzie tytani eksperymentowali nad tworzeniem nowych form życia w Azeroth. Odkryto, że Un'Goro ma jakiś związek z Tytanami podczas zadań zlecanych przez Geologa Larksbane'a podczas zadań w Ahn'Qiraj. Un'Goro jest znane z wielu odniesień do popkultury, a szczególnie do wielu postaci i miejsc znanych z konsoli Nintendo. Istnieje również pierwowzór w prawdziwym świecie, Krater Ngorongoro. Historia Informacje Geologa Larksbane'a z Silithus: :Armia nocnych elfów została odepchnięta przez Krater Un'Goro na granice pustyni Tanaris. Coś w Un'Goro powstrzymało qirajich przed zajęciem krainy. Nie do końca rozumiem to słowo, lecz wydaje mi się, że oznacza ono "Boże ziemie". Wydaje się, że nie mogli oni zająć "Bożych ziem". :Fascynujące, to współgra z teorami, że Un'Goro było domem Tytanów, gdy mieszkali w Kalimdorze. Być może sam Aman'Thul opiekował się "Bożymi Ziemiami". Hmm, ciekawe... Poza tym bezpośrednim odniesieniem niewiele wiadomo na temat fascynującej historii krateru, poza tym, że jest on starszy niż historia. Aru-talis może być niewłaściwą legendą nocnych elfów na temat Krateru. Jak się dostać? thumb|[[Slithering Scar|Oślizgła Blizna]] Przymierze i Horda :Do Un'Goro można dostać się od Silithus na zachodzie lub od Tanaris na wschodzie. W najdalej na południowy zachód wysuniętym punkcie Tanaris znajduje się ścieżka oznaczona dwoma kolumnami z ciemnoszarego kamienia (w Dolinie Ostokrzewów). W kilku miejscach można stopniowo zeskoczyć do krateru, unikając śmierci. Jednak ci, którzy nie chcą ryzykować, mogą użyć ramp prowadzących na dno krateru, które znajdują się w południowo-zachodnim Tanaris i północno-wschodnim Silithus. Punkt lotu znajduje się w centrum północnej ściany krateru, znany jest jako Schronienie Marshala. Geografia Un'Goro jest potężnym kraterem wypełnionym po brzegi bujną, tętniącą życiem dżunglą. Dinozaury wciąż tu żyją, a kraina jest dzika i nieprzewidywalna. W centrum wznosi się stożek wulkaniczny, gdzie polują żywiołaki ognia. Dodatkowo wiele dziwnych i pięknych kryształów ubogaca krajobraz, jednak ich pojawienie się nie jest znane, chociaż badacze próbują je do czegoś wykorzystać. W Kraterze Un'Goro nie ma żadnych instancji ani pól bitewnych. Znajduje się tu za to mikro loch Trasa Terroru. Na zachodzie występuje kilka ciepłych źródeł, gdzie można spotkać rycerza z Przymierza. Na północy znajdują się źródła ropy. Mapa i subregiony 250 px|left Mapa topograficzna Krateru Un'Goro Obszary elitarne thumb|[[Marshal's Refuge|Schronienie Marshala]] * Trasa Terroru Punkty podróży Trasy lotów z Marshal's Refuge * Cenarion Hold, Silithus * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Obszary przyległe Ważne postacie thumb|[[Fire Plume Ridge|Grań Ognistych Pióropuszy]] W Schronieniu Marshala, Williden Marshal prowadzi grupę odkrywców i biologów badającą straszliwe stworzenia z Un'Goro. Nieopodal wejścia do Tanaris, Torwa Pathfinder próbuje polować na tajemnicze Lar'korwi. Natomiast na Grani Ognistych Piórpuszy biedny Ringo desperacko poszukuje pomocy, by poszukiwacze przygód doprowadzili go w bezpieczne miejsce, daleko od potężnych żywiołaków ognia prowadzonych przez przerażającego Wędrowca Płomieni. Zadania Surowce thumb|[[Golakka Hot Springs|Gorące Źródła Golakka]] * Zioła ** Sungrass ** Blindweed ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Mountain Silversage * Skóry ** Devilsaur Leather (ze skórowania elitarnych devilsaurów poziomu 55-60) * Ruda ** Mithril Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Ooze Covered Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein Dzikie stworzenia thumb|[[King Mosh|Król Mosh]] thumb|[[Ironstone Plateau|Płaskowyż Żelaznych Kamieni]] * Krwawopłaty * Smolne Bestie * Devilsaury * Diemetradony * Żywiołaki ognia * Goryle * Śluzy * Pterrordaxy * Jaszczury * Sillithidzi * Stegodony * Golemy * Trollica, Simone Niepozorna, która w rzeczywistości jest sukkubem, Simone Kusicielką, w przebraniu. * Świeże Truchło Treszadona pojawia się w krainie, chociaż nie wiadomo, skąd tu wziął się treszadon. Bagna mogą wylewać. Pylony i Kryształy Mocy thumb|Jaskinia w Schronieniu Marshala W Un'Goro znajdują się trzy Pylony: Północny, Zachodni oraz Wschodni. Co dziwne nie ma południowego pylonu, co może być wytłumaczone obecnością gniazd silithidów. po całym Kraterze rozrzucone są kryształy koloru czerwonego, żółtego, niebieskiego oraz zielonego. Kryształy te mogą być użyte na Pylonach, jeśli gracz posiada odpowiednią ich kombinację. Aby pylony zaczęły przyjmować kryształy, trzeba mieć wykonane wszystkie trzy zadania zlecane przez J.D. Collie w Schronieniu Marshala. Aby znaleźć więcej informacji, zobacz hasło Power crystal. Taras Twórcy Taras Twórcy jest nowym obszarem w Kraterze dodanym w dodatku World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Jest on związany z tytanami. Ciąg zadań związany z odwiedzeniem Tarasu Twórcy rozpoczyna się zadaniem 77 The Lifewarden's Wrath zlecanym przez Awatara Freyi w Basenie Scholazar. thumb|[[Shaper's Terrace|Taras Twórcy]] Mimo że nie ma oficjalnego potwierdzenia, istnieją silne przesłanki, że Un'Goro, podobnie jak Basen Scholazar, był jedną ze "stref życiowych" tytanów, opisanych jako laboratoria, gdzie tytani tworzyli i ulepszali życie podczas żmudnego przekształcania Azeroth. Podobnie jak Basen, Un'Goro jest nietypowy ekologicznie i geograficznie, posiada kryształowe pylony oraz posiada pozostałości strażniczych konstruktów broniących krainy. Inspiracje i odniesienia * Nazwa regionu najprawdopodobniej została zainspirowana przez Krater Ngorongoro w północnowschodniej Tanzanii w Afryce. Ciekawostki * W Kraterze Un'Goro występuje większość ze znanych Devilsaurów:Devilsaur, King Mosh, Ironhide Devilsaur i Tyrant Devilsaur. en:Un'Goro Crater es:Un'Goro fr:Cratère d'Un'Goro ru:Кратер Ун'Горо *